Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99, identified as 20278-9 was discovered as a natural mutation on a whole plant in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99. The new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having pale pink to purple decorative flowers with slightly reflexing form, giving a slightly domed capitulum.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 produces pale pink to purple decorative color flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99 produces pale pink to lighter purple decorative color flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 have similar inflorescence plants as that of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 has flowers that are of a more uniform habit than xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99.
4. xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 has flowers that are of a more defined color contrast than xe2x80x98Festival Timexe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Spring Delanoxe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Spring Delanoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 produces better color flowers, whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Spring Delanoxe2x80x99 produces weaker color flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Spring Delanoxe2x80x99.
3. The new variety xe2x80x98Festival Time Improvedxe2x80x99 has a better branching habit with more flowers, compared to the variety xe2x80x98Spring Delanoxe2x80x99.